Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a large number of server systems to handle processing and storage needs for a variety of application services. Each server requires a basic input/output system (BIOS) to support normal operations. BIOS is a firmware that can ensure a server's computing components are functional. The BIOS stores firmware that is executed when the server is first powered on, along with a set of configurations specified for the BIOS. The BIOS typically recognizes, initializes, and tests hardware in the server system.
The BIOS settings sometimes need to be updated to ensure a server system functioning properly. For example, different BIOS settings are needed to support different configuration tests. However, there could be a large number of server systems that have the same BIOS settings in a datacenter. An operator has to change settings one by one on each of the group of servers. The process can be tedious and time-consuming.